mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Prettiest Pretty Princess
The Prettiest Pretty Princess Pageant is the most prestigious mother/daughter beauty pageant that have been around Camden County for over 4 decades and it is sponsered and headed by its founders the Balboa & Sons Lawn Mowers company including Gertrude Balboa herself. It made its appearance in Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. The Balboa & Sons Lawn Mowers Co. are the manufacturers of the rare and prestigious princess on the lawn mower figurine (also called Prettiest Pretty Princess), the central prize of the Prettiest Pretty Princess Pageant which is awarded to the mother/daughter pageant winners. Well-known local celebrity Tim Stack is the current host of the Prettiest Pretty Princess pageant. Joy and her mother won the pageant when Joy was a child. But months later in the year 1981, the upset young Joy and her mother were ultimately defeated when Shelly Stoker and her mother started entering the pageant and won because of the Stoker family's legendary talent of knife throwing for many years. And that was the reign of the Stokers. Years later, Earl teamed up with the current champion of the Prettiest Pretty Princess pageant, Shelly Stoker and her reluctant daughter Candy to won the Prettiest Pretty Princess figurine in order to make up to #153 for having his exwife's original figurine destroyed and cross her off his list. Meanwhile, Joy decidedly enters the pageant on her own with her "dead" mother to win the figurine herself to stay on Earl’s list since her mother who is. She wants him to still owe her so that he’ll buy her the hot tub she’s been eying as compensation . Catalina & Randy appeared in the audience alongside Crabman and his two ill-legitimate sons as all five of them are enjoying the show. The competition went underway, led and hosted by local celebrity Tim Stack. While on backstage before the show Candy confesses to her mother that she does not want to follow the family line and be in show business by going over the country after winning the pageant just her mom and her grandma did before; instead she wants to go to school and one day become a doctor. However, her mother brushes off the concerns when She said "Honey, if I wanted a doctor, I would've have a boy". Earl listens in, and tells Candy to hit him in the leg with one of the knives during the performace so she can pursue her true dream. Candy choose to agreed with Earl's plan that will set her free and have her lived like a real kid again. Before they both can continue with her mother, Candy asked "But won't it hurt throwin' a knife your leg?". Earl scuffed and says "Don't worry about it. I've been stabbed by plenty of girls". That kind of experience Earl had before, has scared Candy to death. Meanwhile in the competition, Joy performs with her mother and recieves surprising good remarks from the crowd and judges. But when the Stokers come on stage and it becomes clear what they plan to do, the crowd became interested and start enjoying the show. Shelly throws all of her knives successfully, and as the crowd turns to the little girl hits Earl in the leg, as he suggested. Shelly was utterly shocked at her daughter's "accidental mistake" and lost. Despite the pain, Earl is pleased that he helped Candy. Furthermore, Joy then wins the prize herself, and despite thinking that Earl now owes her a hot tub Earl knew he did not, because he enabled Joy to win the prize and bring back the little girl inside of her who was truly upset when she learnt that the figurine had been destroyed. Joy yet in the image of her inner child, even walked up to the injured Earl and said "I got it on my own. You still owed me a hot tub, you idiot!". He crossed her off his list anyway. But more importantly, Candy Stoker was now finally free thanks to her new friend Earl, and can live her life and pursue her own dreams. Category:Season 1 Category:Images (Season 1)